Level 47/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Moves | previous = 46/Dreamworld | next = 48/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 47 (Dreamworld) is the twelfth level in Aurora Chocorealis and the tenth moves level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must score 150,000 points in 30 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Having all six colours and a complex pattern of liquorice locks may hinder you from reaching 150,000 points. *You may be forced to make matches that can cause Odus to fall, which immediately fails the level. *The target score is 10 times the target score in Reality. It is hard to reach without a good moon struck. Because of mechanics of the game, the Facebook version is much easier than mobile. *The Moon Scale is unstable. *Moon struck only occurs once when there are only three moves left. *This level used to have a target score of 60,000 points, but it got buffed. *The player is required to earn at least 5,000 points per move (150,000 points / 30 moves = 5,000 points per move). Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Before the moon struck, you should spend time breaking many of the liquorice locks to open up the board. Several moves before the moon struck, try to prepare special candies to add to the moon struck's power. This aids the moon struck's powers to give you more points. Many colour bombs and other special candies should be created. If you are lucky, you should soar past the target score easily. *On mobile, you need to be lucky enough to reach the score or you won't be able to get close. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' *' Difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The player is required to earn at least 5,680 points per move (170,000 points / 30 moves = 5,666.67 points per move) for two stars and at least 6,340 points per move (190,000 points / 30 moves = 6,333.33 points per move) for three stars. *The two star score requirement is increased by 580.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 442.86% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear. Once they are cleared, there should be more space to create special candies and cascades. **The above point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale is unstable. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. On Facebook, the moon struck is much stronger, making the creation of special candies even easier. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars